Rette mich
by XxBlackLilyxX
Summary: Tränen verschmierten das Gesicht des am Boden liegenden Mädchens. Ihre Augen waren rot und angeschwollen. Kratzer verzierten ihren Körper. Sie zitterte. Sie hatte große Angst, denn sie wusste wo sie war. Im Kerker ihres größten Feindes. Voldemort.


Tränen verschmierten das Gesicht des am Boden liegenden Mädchens. Ihre Augen waren rot und angeschwollen. Kratzer verzierten ihren Körper. Sie zitterte. Sie hatte große Angst, denn sie wusste wo sie war. Im Kerker ihres größten Feindes. Voldemort.

Er nahm sie gefangen, als sie durch die Stadt bummelte. Konnte man eigentlich sagen, dass er sie gefangen nahm? Schließlich machten seine Anhänger die ganze Arbeit.

Das Mädchen konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern. Sie war gerade in eine kleine Seitengasse abgebogen, als sie plötzlich und unerwartet von drei maskierten Männern festgehalten worden war.

Die Maskierten brachten sie in das Versteck Voldemorts. Dieser befahl ihr sich zu fügen und einen seiner Todesser zu heiraten, doch sie weigerte sich, also strafte er sie mit Folterflüchen und steckte sie dann in diesen Kerker.

Das Mädchen lag seit geraumer Zeit am kalten Boden des Verlieses. Nie würde sie sich freiwillig der Armee Voldemorts anschließen, nie und nimmer. Eher würde sie sterben, als jemanden guten zu töten.

Die Junge war sich sicher, dass er kommen würde um sie zu retten. Er kam schließlich immer. Er, Harry Potter. Er, der beste Freund ihres Bruders. Er, der wie ein Bruder für sie war. Er, der sie immer rettete. Ja, er würde sie hier rausholen.

Bestimmt stellte er bereits einen Plan auf, wie er die Junge aus den Gefangenschaften Voldemorts rettete. Harry, ihr Bruder und Hermine.

Das blutverschmierte Mädchen lächelte. Ja, Hermine, auch genannt das wandelnde Lexikon. Hermine, ihre beste Freundin. Hermine, die immer Rat wusste, wenn alles aussichtslos schien. Auch Hermine war ihr über die Jahre ans Herz gewachsen.

Die Verletzte dachte auch an ihre anderen Brüder. An Bill. An Charlie. An Percy. An Fred. An George.

Bill, der Älteste ihrer Brüder, mit Fleur verheiratet, ja, am Anfang mochte das Mädchen die Frau nicht, aber das hatte sich bereits geändert.

Charlie, er lebte in Rumänien, er der „Drachenflüsterer", wie in alle in ihrer Familie nannten, weil er sich auf Drachen spezialisiert hatte.

Percy, das Arbeitstier, ja Percy liebte es zu Arbeiten und er war auch wie gemacht dafür. Er und Penelope waren, wie das Mädchen fand, ein Traumpaar.

Fred und George, die Scherzkekse, ein Tag, ohne einen Witz oder eines Streiches, war kein Tag. Die Beiden hatten es stets faustdick hinter den Ohren.

Das Mädchen schluchzte laut auf und Tränen rollten ihr über ihr dreckiges Gesicht. Wann wird sie wohl das nächste Mal eine von ihrer Mutters köstlichen Mahlzeiten genießen dürfen? Wann wird sie das nächste Mal einen von ihren Vaters Vorträgen über Muggeln lauschen dürfen? Wann wird sie wohl wieder die Stimme eines Freundes hören?

Plötzlich hörte das Mädchen Schritte. Eine dunkle Gestalt näherte sich den Gitterstäben des Verlieses.

„Ginevra Weasley, lange nicht mehr gesehen.", ertönte eine ihr bekannte Stimme. Doch Ginny konnte sie nicht zu ordnen.

„Steh auf, der Meister will dich sprechen.", sagte die Stimme und das junge Mädchen stand auf.

Die maskierte Person half ihr auf und führte sie dann durch die schmalen Gänge in einen großen Saal. Inmitten des Saales saß ihr-wisst-schon-wer.

„Die junge Weasley, bist du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen?", sprach die schlangenartige Stimme.

„Ich werde mich niemals dir anschließen.", murmelte Ginny.

„Das werden wir schon sehen. Crucio!"

Die Weasley verkrampfte sich und umschloss ihre Beine mit ihren Armen. Sie war sich sicher, nie zuvor solche Schmerzen gespürt zu haben. Stechend, pochend und brennend. Oh ja, sie spürte jede erdenkliche Art von Schmerz.

Als der Fluch aufgehoben wurde, lag das Mädchen still weinend am kalten Fußboden.

„Willst du dich uns jetzt anschließen?", säuselte die Stimme des Bösen erneut.

„Niemals!", meinte die Jüngste Weasley erschöpf.

„Dann wirst du sterben!", fuhr Voldemort sie an „Avada Kedavra!"

Ginny Weasley brach in sich zusammen. Sie war tot, aber auch befreit.


End file.
